


Going off half-cocked

by OnAStallion, wobblyheadeddollcaper



Series: There Must Be 50 Ways To Please Your Lover [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I have no excuse for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens is trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going off half-cocked

**Author's Note:**

> For OnAStallion.

“-can’t, I can’t, oh _fuck_ ,” and Laurens shudders as he comes slick and hot over Hamilton’s hand.

“Really, John?” Hamilton says, his voice a little tired. Laurens blushes, looking ashamed. Hamilton wipes his hand with a handkerchief as he continues. “It was all right at first, but I wanted you to fuck me tonight.” Laurens’s spent cock jerks a little at the word. “And you can’t even seem to get through foreplay without…”

“I know,” Laurens says, apologetically. “I, let me make it up to you?” He slides to his knees. “Let me? I can suck you off, you can fuck me, anything. I’m probably still loosened up from, uh.”

“Oh, I think at this point stopping your mouth is as much a favour to you as it is to me,” Hamilton says, undoing his breeches. If it sounds a little petty, well, he feels petty. Laurens is glowing and a little sweaty and his cock is limp, still glistening and half-hard, against his thigh. Hamilton was really looking forward to finally getting fucked.

Three weeks earlier

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. It’s flattering, really,” Hamilton says reassuringly. He feels a little bit smug, having had Laurens gasping for breath almost before they’d locked the door, and making him come in his breeches before they’d made it as far as the bed.

“This doesn’t usually happen to me,” Laurens says, smiling ruefully, and in three weeks Hamilton will recall this moment and what a complete lie that had turned out to be.

Two weeks earlier

“I’m just not going to touch you,” Hamilton says resolutely. “You don’t get any help from me until you’ve sucked me fully hard, and maybe, _maybe_ , I’ll touch you once you’re on your back for me, once I’m about to come inside you.”

Laurens whines incoherently, a wet spot already forming where his cock is tenting the head of his drawers.

“You gorgeous creature,” Hamilton says, hungry and intent. “You come here and get your mouth on me, right now.”

Laurens sucks the head of Hamilton’s cock into his mouth with a combination of eagerness and reverence that Hamilton can’t help but succumb to. He winds his fingers through Laurens’s hair, pulling him gently forward. Laurens moans.

“Good boy,” he says, thrusting into the wet heat of Laurens’s mouth. “Take it, let me use your mouth, you have such a clever fucking tongue.” Laurens’s lips go slack, and his fingers grip convulsively at Hamilton’s thighs as his eyes flutter closed. There’s the sudden chlorine-tang of semen in the air.

“You’re kidding me, really?”

“Ah-ah,” Laurens says, sounding apologetic, his mouth still full of Hamilton’s cock. He flicks his tongue against the slit and starts bobbing his head up and down again. His eyes are faintly glassy, half-closed and pleasure-drunk. He gets a little sloppier after he’s come, but his gag reflex, Hamilton finds out, becomes almost non-existent.

One week ago

“I’m not going to talk to you.” Hamilton says firmly. “I think maybe that’s the problem.”

Laurens nods obediently, but without the words to focus on he’s hyperaware of Hamilton’s hands, those slim fingers stroking his skin, slicked-up and probing at his hole. He hasn’t done this before – not with someone else, anyway – and the unexpectedness of the intrusion builds a bonfire in his spine. Not knowing what Hamilton is going to do next winds him up more quickly than ever.

“St-stop, I-“ he gasps out, too late.

Now

“Don’t be angry with me?” Laurens asks quietly. “I’m trying, I swear.”

“I’m not angry,” Hamilton says, voice caramel-slow and sated, carding his fingers through Laurens’s hair. “I promise.”

They lie like that for a while, till Hamilton rolls his hips and pushes his hardening cock against Lauren’s thigh.

“I want to fuck you,” Laurens says, low and confidingly. “Turn over for me, sweetheart.” Hamilton rolls over and parts his legs. Laurens opens him up, slow, taking his time, trying to focus on anything but the tight drag of muscle against his fingers, how it would feel against his cock.

“You ready, darlin’? Going to let me in?”

“Yeah,” Hamilton says, voice muffled by the pillow. “Just - go slow.”

“Just the tip,” Laurens agrees, slicking up his cock, keeping his fingers loose.

He pushes in, achingly slow, and stops when the head of his cock is entirely inside, enveloped by slick heat. He squeezes his eyes shut. Can’t look, lest the sight of it pushes him over the edge. He tries a shallow thrust, just an inch in and then withdrawing again, setting up a slow rhythm. Hamilton makes a soft, breathy sound, all vowels.

“You can take it,” Laurens says. Hamilton pushes back against him and Laurens slips in another inch. “Fuck-“ he stills, pinching his own thigh hard enough to bruise to bring himself back from the edge, then setting that same maddeningly slow pace. “Alexander. You want- up on your knees, let me-“

There’s a short, graceless scrabble of limbs that ends with Laurens’s spit-slicked hand wrapped round Hamilton’s cock.

“More,” Hamilton orders.

“You wanted slow,” Laurens says, teasing, but pushes in a little further. “I want to be in you, all the way, want to bury my cock in your ass, you’re so tight, I’d probably come just from that-“

“Don’t,” Hamilton begs. “Please, not yet.” Laurens speeds up the movement of his hand on Hamilton’s cock. It’s a challenge for his coordination but that’s good, gives him something to focus on.

“I’m trying,” he admits, his voice strained. He thrusts a little faster, works Hamilton’s cock with every trick he knows, holding back his orgasm with only the ragged threads of self-control, until Hamilton shudders underneath him. “Oh, my love, you’re so-“

“God, yes, now, in me,” Hamilton gasps, and Laurens pushes in one final stroke and comes, feeling Hamilton’s cock twitch and spill over his fingers. He wraps his arms around Hamilton as they collapse onto the bed, light-headed with relief.


End file.
